riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten
=Background Information= Leadership At the very top is the leader known as the Herald of the Lost, Voice of the Forgotten. This figure gives commands to all The Forgotten and decides on the groups course of action via communication networks found in every base of The Forgotten. The Herld does not often appear to public eyes and when they do, they do not show their face. All that is seen is that the Herald in long robes and a plain iron mask. It is said by Messengers that the figure does not show their face to show that they too are simply one of the many countless individuals whose face will never be remembered by the galaxy like the rest of the masses. The Forgotten have a wide-range of groups and can be seen as disorgnaized, but even the dregs of society can be organized into a formidable force under charismatic figures who serve the one known as the Hearld of the Lost, Voice of the Forgotten. These powerful figures title themselves as Messengers of the Hearld and lead these groups, passing on the words of their Herald to the masses, often stirring the crowds into rage that can be directed against the organization's enemies. The Messengers decides all course of actions for their groups, though they will usually nominate an inner circle of trusted and proven members to aid them on decisions. Those who join the inner circle also may hear their Herald's words and in time, may become a Messenger themself at the behest of the Hearld. Between the numerous cells, the Messengers will regularly convene of a communications network to organize themselves and direct their flock to where it is needed most to ensure the groups do not ware with each other should they be composed of groups that have conflict with one another. The final group are the Emissaries who carry out the will of the Messengers and the Herald on the battlefield, indoctrinated to be completely loyal to the organization and to act as voices to be spoken through by the Messengers and the Herald, allowing them to spread more quickly throughout a population and unify them for a common cause. Scale The Forgotten and their cells can be found in almost all parts of the galaxy, going against established powers and authorities, seeking to tear them down via whatever means possible, be it subtlety or armed revolution. They will accept nearly anyone, from the homeless to the neglected to the power-hungry and use them against the enemies of the Hearld. Their ranks can have nearly anyone, be it human or alien, poor or rich. All that matters is that there is a flame that can be directed, a mind that can be influenced. Once noticed Messengers will try to rally these individuals to their banner under the guise of support. Goal The goal, from an outsider's perspective, is that the Forgotten seek to bring the galaxy into anarchy and recreate the experience that they have been forced to live through after having been neglected by the galactic powers who focused on their own agenda. They want the galaxy to remember that they still exist by destroying what they come upon as it is said by one of them, "Destruction and hardship are always remembered." Forces of the Forgotten The forces of the Forgotten vary, some having high-tech equipment due to the Messengers having powerful, self-sufficient warlords under their control while others simply have the masses armed with crude weapons; some are likely to have a rifle as another group is to have a sharpened stick. Despite this disorganized group, they do make use of one thing effectively and that is propaganda and powerful speakers. They will often try to sway a populace to their ways of thinking, though it depends on the Messenger in question as to how which can result in either extreme violence or a very passive way of persuasion. Propaganda will also be used against the enemy, denouncing their actions and trying to sap their will to fight via a wide number of methods. There are also the Emissaries who are considered to be the most uniform, wearing armour over their robes and iron masks similar to the Herald of the Lost. They bring the words of the Herald and his Messengers to the masses on the battlefields and command them, having a direct link to the Messengers or the Herald. Their rhetoric is said to drown out the mightest blasts, keeping those beneath them inspired and to go beyond their limits for the cause and damning their enemies which has more than once proven capable of breaking the will of soldiers. History The Remembrance On 100AF, shortly after the Neo-Soviet Uprising and its suppression, The Forgotten would rise in their place, proclaiming across the NEDA space and beyond that their past crimes and deeds would not go unpunished by the people who inhabit Mjolnir. Armed rebellions focused mainly on the smaller worlds and fringes of the NEDA would catch the member worlds off-guard. This only grew worse as signs of fleet activity and small-sclae wars broke out as militaries became divided. NEDA forces would be quick to respond and many rebellions were defeated, some by diplomacy, others by military victories, but still the fires would spread as old conflicts from the past came to light on some worlds forcing the NEDA to use precious resources monitoring member worlds and providing forces for peace-keeping activites. For the next several years, the Forgotten would continue to appear and disappear from the galactic scene, though there have been reports that the organization has been slowly shifting to new locations and become more widespread, harrassing areas outside of NEDA jurisdiction. News of cities being constructed that are dedicated Messengers and their flock have also been reported, though these are few and far with such cities often failing due to internal conflict or natural disaster. It has only shown the galactic powers that peace is unlikely for the Forgotten. Inner Conflict Around 110AF, the organization began to suffer from internal struggle for the Herald of the Lost had gone silent for over five years leaving only the Messengers to take their place and lead the Forgotten in how they imagined the Herald would want them to. Foriegn Relations In general, the Forgotten are hostile to most established orders within the galaxy for their backing tends to be groups that have either been forgotten by the great powers or outcasts seeking revenge. They will take whatever group and opportunity to strike against what their Herald sees as injustice and to topple down existing orders into the chaos that they have plunged others into either due to ignorance or by choice. Lost Children PMC The Lost Children PMC were especially deterimental to the plans of the Herald post 100AF seeing the destruction of numerous cells and the loss of many talented, high-ranking Messengers when they were asked to aid the NEDA with the situation both within its borders and without. This has caused a few cells within th Forgotten to be dedicated to keeping an eye of the group and often the Forgotten attacks the Lost Children PMC at the behest of the Herald due to previous conflicts that caused the organization to suffer many defeats. NEDA Given its size and the numerous planets/powers under its jurisdiction, it is not suprising the Forgotten initially rose against them in force. The still continue to irritate and have the occassional skirmish against the NEDA, but have moved on when the NEDA stablized its internal and external policies that saw Forgotten cells and members decline. New Republic of Ossyria United Federation of the Southern Rim Travesti Dominion For the most part, the Forgotten do not hinder or annoy the Travesti, and have been said to recieve support from them. Any real contact, however, is negilible for the Forgotten cannot operate or enter Dominion space with any agents due to the Shredder Grid, though some say they will rally against the Travesti if they impede with the Herald's plans. Kingdom of Lykofos Category:Factions